DROP DEAD
DROP DEAD is a modification for Quake made by Walter Lord. This modification is designed primarily for Deathmatch. The creator of the modification was disappointed with the vanilla Deathmatch, missing the inclusion of Monsters. He also felt it was too easy to cheat with teams, players could change at will without any consequence, allowing for quick turncoats just to rack up kills. Gameplay Changes * MultiSkin is included with 19 skins. This modification was considered the inspiration for DROP DEAD. Unlike the earlier modification, there is no built-in way to change skins, since they are used in this modification as teams. * Deathmatch 3 now allows the player to have Deathmatch with Monsters included. * Monsters now have solid corpses, thereby allowing for speed bumps and blockades. This version also has solid Ranger bodies. Furthermore, bodies no longer float in mid-air, and the player is able to jump while standing on a corpse. * Crucified Zombies are now solid and can be destroyed. They also can detach from the wall if the player gets too close; they function as normal Zombies in every way. Shooting them while they are still on the wall results in extremely loud audio glitches. Furthermore, they are counted as Monsters, meaning levels where the Zombies are inaccessible (such as the area to Shub-Niggurath in Introduction) prior to the end of the game) will result in a lower possible kill count. Teamplay Changes * Teamplay 2, 3, and 4 now are used to control the number of teams. Team 1 uses the default Ranger skin and is red, Team 2 uses the Duke Nukem skin and is yellow, Team 3 uses the Stormtrooper skin and is white, and Team 4 uses the Toad skin and is green. While the author would have liked more teams, he was limited by the engine. * Teams are automatically assigned, meaning the player joining the server joins the team with the fewest members. In the event of a tie, they go to the earlier number team. The player is prevented from changing colors, instead just swapping back to their former team. * Teammates cannot injure each other, but they can now injure themselves, meaning repercussions for Rocket Jumps and Splash Damage. * Teamplay -1 will switch the game to be somewhat like tag. One player will be granted the title of "IT", it will be the job of the other players to kill him. Achieving this goal nets the player three frags, but also results in said player becoming "IT". The player that survives as "IT" will be awarded a frag for each minute they remain alive. Note that this is like a regular Deathmatch, players can fight each other, but all players will have a red color and appear to be Ranger. "IT" is the exception to the rule, being yellow and looking like Duke Nukem, thus providing an easy target to hunt for. * Teamplay -2 is similar to Teamplay -1. However, "IT" can touch other players in this mode to transfer "IT" to someone else. This allows them to ambush another player and earn the bonus frags while risking their title, thereby giving the "IT" player an incentive to pursue other players as opposed to fleeing. There is a two second grace period where "IT" cannot be swapped. Sounds Version History v1c * Crucified Zombies are now solid entities and are essentially dormant Zombies. * Teamplay 5 and 6 are switched to -1 and -2. This allows for better differentiation, plus possible ability to expand teams. v1a * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods